Forgotten Angel
by ItSMeAmbeR
Summary: Lance and Marie finally get together, but things get ruined and Lance gets in an accident and things happen...rr
1. Default Chapter

Lance walked fast out the classroom as the bell rang. He could not stand to be there anymore. That aggravating teacher always picking on him. He rolled his eyes as he heard his name being screamed. Maybe he should skip the next class. He couldn't deal with anymore screaming. His head was already killing him as is. He turned the next corner and walked into the bathroom and waited until the bell rung. He took out a cigarette and lighted it. He took a few drags and got up throwing it into the toilet. He opened the door and peaked around the halls. He slid from behind it and walked hastily out the door.  
  
As he got out of the school and to the park he sat down on the bench. He watched the people walk by with their children and animals. Usually dogs. They would run and play and they were all so happy. So full of love. He coughed quickly trying to get the girly thoughts out of his head. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
"What are you doing here nature boy?", His eyes shot open and he saw the form of a women. Marie. He sighed angrily and pushed himself up.  
  
"What are YOU doing here freak?  
  
"I asked first."  
  
"Oh please."  
  
"AH! Fine I was skipping school. Happy?"  
  
"No, your still here."  
  
"HA-HA! now what are you doing here and not in school mister?"  
  
"Just the same as you so you cant say anything."  
  
"I wasn't gonna."  
  
"Good."  
  
It got quiet and neither spoke. Marie would lift her head every now and then but no one said a word. Finally she coughed and he looked up from where his eyes had been resting on the floor.  
  
"I was uhh...wondering if you uhh...wanted to uhh...never mind."  
  
"No wait. What were you going to say?"  
  
"Nothing. Just nevermind."  
  
"Come on Marie. You may not be one of us anymore but your still a friend." Oh-MY-GOD. Did he actually say that. That SHE as in mutant bad girl turned extremely goody-goody was HIS friend. Her eyes grew big and she froze. She shook it off and just before he was going to tell her he lied, she added, "I was wondering if you wanted to go out some time."  
  
Now it was his turn to freeze. He looked from the ground to her. She closed her eyes and began to turn around. A million thoughts ran through his head. He reached out his hand and stopped her. She turned around with hope in her eyes but her cheeks still flushed red in embarrassment.  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"Yeah ill go with you god what else could it be?"  
  
"Well you never know, sheesh."  
  
"Come on Loser. Lets go get a burger."  
  
"Yeah."  
  
"Yeah what?"  
  
"See. What else could it be?"  
  
"Shut up."  
  
They both smiled as they walked side by side to Jason's burger palace which was right down the street. As they reached their destination area they both sat down. The fat waitress rolled towards them. She smacked her gum loudly as she asked them what it'll be. Marie ordered a double cheese burger and Lance ordered a triple Mac burger. As the food was placed in front of them Lance thought about how weird this would be to their friends, but he didn't care.  
  
TBC.....  
  
*A/N Ok well this is the prologue . It will get so muych better. i just need to kno ppl r reading it. r/r thanx. 


	2. Death

Lance looked across the room at Marie who was sitting about three seats away. She was writing furiously and running her fingers through her hair. She began to bite her lip and looked up from her desk. She saw him staring at her and smiled. He was caught by surprise and smiled goofy and love stricken smile. She giggled silently and returned to her work. He closed his eyes and sighed.  
  
*RING*  
  
Lance jumped from his seat and ran to the door. His hand touched Maries as they brushed against each other trying to make their ways through the door. They both smiled and continued in the opposite directions. Lance stared at the ground day dreaming when he ran into someone. His books fell to the floor and he looked up to see...SCOTT SUMMERS. He frowned and rolled his eyes. He grabbed his books and began to walk past him, but was stopped by Summers arm.  
  
"Wait Lance. Now what do you say?"  
  
"Just let me go Summers."  
  
"What do you say Lance."  
  
Lance looked around. He was not going to give in.  
  
"What's going on guys?" Both men looked up and saw Marie. She held her back pack in her arms and was looking between them in a confused manor. Scott smiled at her.  
  
"Nothing. I was just helping Lance here up. He was walking and he hit me. I was just trying to be polite."  
  
"Ok..."  
  
Marie looked around as silence fell upon them. She sighed.  
  
"Uhh Lance are we gonna umm...*cough go cough*"  
  
"Ye..."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"None of YOUR business Summers."  
  
"No it involves Marie and that makes it my business."  
  
"Scott! Me and Lance are going somewhere. Does it matter where? Dont you trust me? Dont worry about it. Come on Lance."  
  
She took his arm and they walked through the school doors. She was frowing and he turned to her and smiled.  
  
"Whats wrong?"  
  
"Nothing. Its just...I wish we could tell them."  
  
"Yeah..Im sorry babe."  
  
"No dont be. Come on lets go." She looked around for any people they might know and grabbed his hand. He rubbed his thumb over her hand softly and she finally smiled.  
  
*Later in Maries Room*  
  
They had been together for a year already. It wasn't fair that they couldn't tell anyone. It just didn't feel right lying to her friends. She felt like she was betraying them, and Kitty was her best friend. She deserved to know. They all did. Lance was special to her. Very special to her. He meant everything. So did her friends. She wanted them to know about her knew joy. She loved him. So much. She knew that a long time ago. He was her first. Her first everything.  
  
Suddenly she was kicked out of her thoughts when the phone rang. She walked slowly to the phone.  
  
"Hello?"  
  
"Hello is this..Marie D'ancanto?" (Thats her name in the movie lol)  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Your boyfriend, Lance Alvers, has been in a motorcycle accident. He doesnt have much time. The last thing he said before he went unconsious was to call you. You might wanna get down here. I dont think he has much time."  
  
The phone fell to the ground and Marie froze. No. This isn't happening. She raced to the door and out of the mansion.  
  
*At the hospital*  
  
The automatic doors swished open and Marie ran to the desk.  
  
"Where is he!?"  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
"Lance Alvers. He was hurt in a motorcycle accident. Where is he?"  
  
"Room 318."  
  
Marie ran to the elvalator. She finally found 318 and opened the door. A man sat at the seat. He turned around and his tag read 'Dr. Mcwilliams'.  
  
"Where is Lance?"  
  
"Oh...Im sorry ma'am, but your to late. Lance Alvers just passed on."  
  
Marie fell to her knees and wept. Her heart stopped beating that very second. And it wont start again for a long time.  
  
TBC...  
  
*A/N Ok ull see. this story has a plot. lol. Hope you R/R and u liked it!! love ya!! Bye!! 


End file.
